The present invention relates generally to connectors, and in particular relates to surface mount connectors methods of attachment therefor.
Circuit boards are designed to have more power with increasing capabilities, and simultaneously being designed to achieve more using less space, at faster speeds, without substantially adding to the overall cost of the product. As a result, more chips, as well as other types of components, are being surface mounted to the printed circuit board, resulting in a higher component density within a smaller volume of space. However, conventional surface mount processing and methods are sometimes incapable of adequately providing a reliable high density surface mountable component, such as a connector. Furthermore, conventional surface mount processing is sometimes incapable of adequately providing a reliable surface mount component which can handle forces applied to printed circuit boards in standard processes, such as assembly, testing and/or shipping, and in the user field, post-production.
One example of the kinds of forces applied to the surface mount components is during assembly of the printed circuit board. In tough handling processes, such as shipping and/or testing, which place additional stresses on the circuit board and/or the surface mount components, the risk of mechanical and/or electrical failure of these surface mount components is increased. Furthermore, similar or other conditions in the user field could result in failure.
One example of a component which is surface mounted on to the printed circuit board is a surface mount RJ45 connector. In current RJ45 connectors, the plastic body 50 of the connector is substantially square-shaped at a juncture near the lead 52, the printed circuit board 54, and a lower edge 56 of the plastic body 50, as shown in FIG. 1. The square shape is disposed directly adjacent to the lead 52 and the printed circuit board 54. When solder is flowed around the leads 52 of the component, the solder flow is obstructed during the reflow process, and a high concentration of stress results in the encircled area 60 of the fillet 66. Furthermore, mounting pegs 64 are disposed through the printed circuit board 54, and a distal end 62 of the mounting pegs 64 protrudes out of the printed circuit board 54. As the printed circuit board is placed on planar surfaces, such as during testing, further stress is placed on the fillet 66, occasionally causing the fillet 66 to crack. The solder joints at the leads have a marginal tensile strength, and are prone to developing mechanical fractures at this same location, leading to mechanical and/or electrical failure.
Accordingly, what is needed is a surface mount component that can be better secured to the printed circuit board. What is further needed is a method of attaching a surface mount component that is better secured to the printed circuit board.